


Beautiful Creatures

by Eliza_Kingsley_Dragon_Slayer



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: AU, Aengel!Molly, Daemon!Mycroft, Dark!Mycroft, F/M, Multi, Supernatural references... maybe... IDK, bamf!Molly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1878660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza_Kingsley_Dragon_Slayer/pseuds/Eliza_Kingsley_Dragon_Slayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly didn’t know how she got it, maybe she was born with it. But she certainly knew that it wasn’t a curse. Some might even say that it was a gift, but  she doesn’t really care about it now, it was decades ago. But one thing is for sure, was that she was the most beautiful creature in the world.<br/>Ordinary people can’t see it, only people who has special abilities can. Or, people like her. Throughout her life, she was laughed, picked, and bullied, and she couldn’t  take it anymore.  That’s why she choose her profession, a forensic pathologist. No need to deal with people with who has problems with her, no more people to humiliate her, all of it. Until the day she met a man named Sherlock Holmes. That’s when things started to change. But one thing’s certain, she has wings. She was an Aengel.</p><p> </p><p>This is my first work, so pleeaaasseee... be nice. :) Also please tell me what you think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Creatures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WinterKoala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterKoala/gifts).



Molly didn’t know how she got it, maybe she was born with it. But she certainly knew that it wasn’t a curse. Some might even say that it was a gift, but she doesn’t really care about it now, it was decades ago. But one thing is for sure, was that she was the most beautiful creature in the world.  
Ordinary people can’t see it, only people who has special abilities can. Or, people like her. Throughout her life, she was laughed, picked, and bullied, and she couldn’t take it anymore. That’s why she choose her profession, a forensic pathologist. No need to deal with people with who has problems with her, no more people to humiliate her, all of it. Until the day she met a man named Sherlock Holmes. That’s when things started to change. But one thing’s certain, she has wings. She was an Aengel.  
She was born with it.  
As long as she can remember, she had these wings ever since she was a child. Her parents can’t see it, but they can sense it. Sometimes, when she gets upset, or too happy, emotional, her wings spread, and some people around her can sense it, if she’s not being emotional, they don’t. That is what dangerous, she needs to control it.  
But the idea of a Human walking around with an Aengel wasn’t out of the ordinary, some have been here centuries ago, (or so the history says). Some were even married to Humans, and have children. An Aengel is a beautiful creature. They each have their own personality, their own taste, in music, food, everything. They have lived here so long that they want to became Humans. But they are very, very, very rare nowadays. Because the government thought that these creatures were very dangerous decades before she was born, so if anyone saw them wandering around, they will be executed.  
There is another breed which are very, very mysterious, which are the Daemons. The Daemons are the opposites of the Aengels, and instead of having Aengel wings, which look like the whitest and purest bird wings, Daemons have sort of like dark red and black mixture of bat-like wings. Some Daemons also live in Earth, acting like a Human, getting married and all, but some of them preferred to be called Dark Aengels, so they weren’t offended. Most of the Daemons Molly has met are Male, she has never met a Female Daemon before, but it wasn’t surprising, because Daemons are known for their ego, cold-hearted souls, and Aengels, most of them are female, for caring, heart-warming creatures. And only an Aengel knew who is a Daemon and the same as Daemons to the other.  
But one thing that surprises Molly the most was that Aengels and Daemons were meant to be soulmates. The Legend once said that there are two sides of every person, the good side, and the dark side. And one cannot live without the other, and so they live with each other until the day they die, or the other one dies, if the other one dies, they will have to live alone for the remaining years of their partners, so they could join them later. If they never met their soulmate, they will die in twice the years they were supposed to live, their remaining years doubled.  
Molly thought of it as curse, surely, if you don’t meet your soulmate before you die, your life will be doubled, as if to punish you then force you to live another life because you just didn’t find your soulmate. But other than that, she always wanted a Daemon, a Daemon of her own, a Daemon she could look after, a Daemon she could scold at if he did something wrong, she was alone, and it breaks her, slowly inside. So this is what it feels like to don’t have a Daemon by your side, you’ll die slowly...

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you think! Also, no hate comments please!!


End file.
